Recently, an electronic device may include a touch panel installed at a screen as an input unit, sense a user's input through a touch screen (i.e., a screen where the touch panel is installed), generate data in response to the sensing, and recognize a location on the touch screen corresponding to the input by processing data.
In the data processing operation, the electronic device may correct the location, for example, the coordinates on the touch screen, by using an interpolation algorithm or a noise-removing algorithm. In the correction process, the electronic device may remove a trembling phenomenon (called “jitter”). The jitter may occur in an electronic device having a touch panel of an electro-magnetic resonance (EMR). The following problem may occur by such a jitter. For example, even when the user holds the pen without movement, the corresponding pointer displayed on the touch screen may be trembled. Furthermore, the icon, which is not intended by the user, may be selected, and the application corresponding to the selected icon may be executed.
Furthermore, the jitter may not be removed according to the pointing region of the touch screen indicated by the pointing means such as a finger or a pen. Here, the pointing region may be a region to which the pointing means is touched or a region where the pointing means is hovering. Furthermore, the jitter may not be removed according to the depth. Here, the depth may refer to a distance between the touch screen and the pointing means such as a pen-point and the tip of a finger.